Religiously
by Gothic Phoenix
Summary: Rated for later chapters. This will be updated consistently. Centers around Wufei in the beginning, mostly about life in a very interesting private school. Multiple pairings.slash
1. Religiously

"Duo? Could you help me please?" Quatre called from struggling with the front door, he was hauling groceries at their latest safe house. Duo instantly appeared at the sight of food and helped the shorter blonde out. He popped an apple in his mouth before it hit the ground while taking on a couple of bags. Quatre smiled in relief as he followed the exuberant brunette through to the kitchen. Trowa was already there, making dinner while Heero had his laptop on the table, fully focused on the flickering screen. Wufei was no where to be seen. A scowl deepened on Heero's face as he glanced up at the new arrivals. He had argued with Quatre earlier about staying in the safe house, they couldn't afford being recognized but the other had argued that they needed more food or face starvation. Heero had just rolled his eyes and let the other do as he wished.

"Where's Wufei?" Quatre asked, knowing the other had been watching tv in the living room earlier but wasn't even there now.

"Dunno, disappeared a little after you left. He didn't say anything," Duo answered, pawing through the multiple sacks of food. Trowa gave him a withering look and started putting away the food as Quatre shrugged and sat down across from Heero. Soon it was dark and everyone was sitting down to dinner as Wufei walked in from the direction of his room. He took his place between Trowa and Duo tucked into his plate that had been laid out for him.

"What have you been doing this entire time?" Quatre spoke up, curiosity getting the better of him.

"I'm being moved to a private school next week," Wufei answered, glancing up at the other who nodded.

"Where?" Duo pushed, blinking over at the other.

"North America," he answered and shoved food into his mouth to avoid answering more questions. The rest let it go.

St. Crystabel Religious School for the Exceptional

Wufei reported to the principal's office and sat down, already in the required uniform and his shoulder bag filled with the usual paper, pencils, pens and so forth. He was to get his schedule after meeting with Lady Corrina Applegate. She had been a neutral this entire time and had kept a low profile through all of the school protests. She banned all activists and protestors from her campus early on and the school had been a blissful island in a land swarming with chaos. Wufei glanced at the secretary who was a plain mid twenties brunette with black wire rimmed oval glasses set low on her shapely nose. She was easily forgettable and that is what made Wufei respect her, she probably saw and heard more this way.

Lady Applegate walked into the front office, setting down coffee for the secretary as she passed into her office. She was a very attractive woman with pacific islander skin and wide, pretty green eyes. She had a petite frame but there was a sternness around her mouth that made her a formidable woman indeed. She also had long silk black hair pulled back into a simple white clip. Her clothes were formal, knee length simple black skirt, flesh colored nylons, low black pumps and a black jacket to complete the outfit. Her shirt underneath was also a complimentary deep blue to bring out her eyes. Wufei glanced at the clock, he was twenty minutes early. Sooner rather than later, the door Lady Applegate had disappeared into opened once again and she stood there looking down on him, smiling warmly.

"Chang Wufei I believe? It's a pleasure to meet you," she held out her hand to him, Wufei got up and shook her hand, it was a good confidant grip and then walked into her office. It looked very old world-ish with dark wood flooring, off white walls covered with carefully preserved oil paintings and ancient art posters that looked to be dated around the late 22nd century. She gestured for him to take a seat in front of her round black desk. He did so and she settled into her own black leather chair.

"I've taken the time to look over your school records and have talked with a couple of your professors from your last school, St. Cecilia's I believe? Each of them held glowing reviews in regards to you and you have also done exceptionally well in our placement tests yesterday afternoon. I am most grateful you've selected my school for your education," she said, Wufei nodded, knowing this was all just a formality.

"Also, I hope you know that you can trust that I am one among many resources for you. If ever you need anything, I will take time to accommodate you," she explained, Wufei nodded again.

"Thank you Lady Applegate, I won't hesitate," Wufei replied, she nodded, satisfied.

"Well then, Ms. Jent would be most welcome to direct you to the admissions office so you can pick up your schedule. I believe you've already been to your room?" She got up once again, Wufei followed.

"Yes, thank you," he turned as she moved to the door.

"One more thing, mass is optional. I know our website and other literature states that we are a religious institution but we are advocates to freedom of choice. Lastly, you may apply for a school pass to go off campus after a month. We value our privacy and isolation here, I trust that has already been made perfectly clear?" She gave him a small tilt of her head and a professional smile.

"Yes, quite clear," he answered. St. Crystabel was also notorious for it's secrecy and isolation which is why it attracted the richest families around the world among the more eccentric of the upper class. She nodded and opened the door for him.

"Wonderful, good day Mr. Chang," she gestured for him to leave which he did. Ms. Jent the secretary had an equally forgettable, neutral voice as she directed him to the admissions office. He thanked her and went on his way.

First Period

He walked into his first class, it was early literature. He settled into his seat and realized as the rest of the class filed in, he was going to be in for a very interesting time. The students all had the required uniform on which consisted of gray to black slacks, deep sapphire blue jackets with wide collars and silver buttons down the front with the school's emblem embossed on each. The blue, gray and white symbol stitched onto the right side, the jackets were fitted hang down to middle thigh and had a white design stitched around the wrist and flared up like a circling angel wing. The fitted shirts to go underneath were nothing special and the ties were gray with a silver clip with two small angel wings on each.

The females wore blue skirts of varying lengths and styles, the only requirement was that they were blue and they weren't shorter than where the fingertips held straight next to the thigh. The jackets were the same for the females also and the fitted shirts were much the same also. The ties were blue and the angel wing clip also there. It was interesting what the student body did to make their uniforms theirs if only slightly. The girls, obviously wore as many different types of blue skirts as they could get their hands on. The interest part was the patches pinned to jackets, skirts and pants. All of them could be taken off if one of the faculty demanded it but it was hard to tell all of them to remove the patches. They were unique, creative, funny, serious, they ranged from logos to personal philosophies to cute little animals. The one thing he never saw was a protest against or for anything.

Wufei found himself actually fitting in with these people, he usually found himself standing out among the private school crowds in the past. Here, it seemed like everyone stood out. Of course there were the occasional group who didn't wear patches or didn't follow any of the other passing fads that went through the school on sometimes a daily rampage. Wufei found himself being slowly put into this group but he didn't mind so long as everyone left him alone.

The one thing that kind of bugged him was that he wasn't 'allowed' to go anywhere. His application for the school pass had been in processing mode for the last month and whenever he checked on it, they either scrambled around to find it with out success or told him that it had been sent off for the right signatures and everything was under control. It was easy for him to sneak out, but the guards were religious in their watch and the place was like a fortress. High walls with electric barbwire along the top and even a couple of big dogs but they were trained to only bark, never bite.

Two Months After School Begins

"Wuffie!" Duo called out, bounding down the overcrowded hallway towards Wufei who was just coming out of his math class which was his last period of the day. He rolled his eyes as the bouncing brunette made a dancing, happy circle around him. He then noticed that they were drawing a lot of attention from the surrounding students.

"Calm down Maxwell," Wufei hissed, grabbing the other's arm. Duo was still in his usual black jeans and black jacket, he stuck out really bad among the sea of blue, gray and white. Occasionally people wore black fitted shirts with black slacks but they hid it with their jackets. They were usually the group that wore black makeup and dyed their hair different colors.

"Sorry, just haven't seen you in a couple of months," Duo grinned at the other as Wufei forcefully dragged Duo down the closest set of stairs.

"We're supposed to stay inconspicuous," Wufei growled as the others appeared out of the swarming student body. All of them were still in their regular clothing but had somehow blended in ten times better than Duo.

"We were just about to check in, get our uniforms and the like. We requested that you give us the grand tour," Quatre spoke up, Wufei glanced at the other before continuing on to his dorm.

"Sure, have they assigned you rooms yet?" He asked.

"Yes, everything is already set up," Heero murmured next to him, Wufei nodded.

"Good, this'll be easy then," Wufei looked around at the passing students, he really felt out of place with his four team mates surrounding him and for the first time since he was younger, it really bothered him. He hadn't realized how much he liked not being noticed all the time for one thing or another. Whether it was his exceptional brain or the way he looked or even some of the ideas he fervently pursued. It had felt good being anonymous but looking around at the others, how Trowa was taller than most of the people they passed, to the bouncing clown that made up Duo, they all stood out, even in this crowd.


	2. Saint

Wufei woke up to the sun blinding him. He groaned and looked over at his roommate. Duo was still snoring away, his arm thrown over his face as his long braid snaked down to the floor. It was Saturday, the day after the others had arrived and he was already plotting Maxwell's death. Granted, he always did that when forced to share a room with the other but Heero had glared at him when he had pointed out that the two were partners. It was obvious the anti social pilot just wanted some time with out the constant chattering. Wufei fell into his daily routine, getting dressed and wandering off to the shower. He didn't have to tip toe around the other because Duo could sleep through a hurricane. He finally made it to his favorite spot on campus. It was an isolated courtyard that was dedicated to the patron saint her self, St. Crystabel. Her statue was situated at the back with beautiful deep crimson roses crawling up her legs. Two large trees also provided shade for the statue with a pink quartz path running up to her. On either side were healthy lawns of deepest green grass. It was behind the west classrooms so he was confident none of the students really noticed him this early in the morning and he had never seen anyone there. It was coming on towards winter so the roses were withering away with the encroaching cold. He frowned slightly, noticing there was actually a lot written at the base of the statue he had stared at occasionally.

"St. Crystabel Peacecraft, A leader in dark times," was all that was written there. He blinked a couple of times, he had forgotten that St. Crystabel was apart of the Peacecrafts, the once ruling family of the now destroyed Sanq Kingdom. He then turned and made it back to his dorm, too deep in thought to practice his meditations for the day. When he got back, Duo was already gone, probably off the showers. He sat down on his bed and grabbed his laptop off his desk.

"Hey Wu-man, what's up?" Duo greeted as he walked in, a towel dangerously low on his slim hips with another wrapped around his head. Wufei shrugged, not really paying attention to the other.

"Alright, what gives? What are you so engrossed in?" Duo scampered onto Wufei's bed to lean in, forcing his way in to see the screen.

"St. Crystabel?" Duo murmured, pulling the computer towards him to look closer.

"She was a Peacecraft, died a while back, she had lived during the wars over the first colonies. She had created a sanctuary for certain people so they would continue on learning and growing in an ever more chaotic time. She also established a lot of the curriculum for the schools on the colonies. She was a very influential and idealistic teacher," Wufei summarized as Duo scanned through the website.

"She seems pretty cool, why so interested?" Duo looked up at the other. Wufei's dark chocolate eyes met his before hurriedly returning to the screen. Duo wanted to frown at that but let it go, it seemed like Wufei never liked social contact of any kind and that included eye contact.

"As gundam pilots against the Oz Corporation, don't you think it's a little odd that we would be sent to a school built by the kingdom the Earth Sphere Alliance destroyed?" Wufei pointed out.

"It's not like we're working for the Alliance either. Look, don't worry about it, let's just enjoy this place while we're here. No worrying about food or cleaning or anything," Duo grinned up at the asian who didn't respond physically at all.

"I'm going out," he instead grunted and got up, putting his laptop back on his desk and walking out. Duo sat staring at his closed door before shrugging and hoping up to get dressed.

Monday Classes

"Psst, Wuffie," Duo leaned forward. Wufei stiffened in annoyance, glaring down on his notes.

"What," He finally growled back.

"A few of the others are going out tonight, they'll be able to sponsor us through the gates. What do you say? We'll be fitting in with the rest of the population," Duo argued, Wufei had the unexplainable urge to blow a raspberry but instead he just rolled his eyes and nodded. Duo would have pestered him until he said yes but the strange part was Wufei actually had the desire to 'fit in' with these people, to gain back what he had lost as soon as the others had arrived. Duo blinked in surprise at Wufei's back then grinned over at the guy next to him and nodded. Soon class was over and Duo and Wufei were back in their room.

"Are the others going?" Wufei asked as he changed into his usual blue tank top and white pants.

"Nope, they could only sponsor two extra people and you're not wearing that are you?" Duo asked.

"Why not?" Wufei said before turning around, he froze. Duo was definitely not wearing his usual outfit. The shorter brunette had tight black jeans on but that is where the normal Duo outfit stopped. He had on a black silk shirt left open over black fishnet with numerous multi colored plastic bracelets down both his delicate wrists. His neck displayed a thick black collar with a heavy metal ring attached to it along with long chains dripping off his jeans and a studded wide black belt to make his slim waist look even slimmer. He smirked at the shocked expression on Wufei's face then turned to get his makeup bag, deliberately bending over so he could get a good look at his backside.

"I'm not going," Wufei blurted out. Duo pouted turning around to give him his best puppy dog eyes.

"Come on, you said you would," Duo whined, Wufei rolled his eyes then shook his head again.

"Why do you have to dress like that? Where are they going?" Wufei chose his words carefully so he wouldn't encourage the other into thinking that he was actually interested in going.

"We're going to this club, it's a school favorite, they don't care if you're a minor because they pay off the cops. Oh and it's a dance club," Duo explained. "Don't you have anything a little more…cute?" Duo asked, Wufei slowly raised an eyebrow, crossing his arms.

"I'll take that as a no," Duo murmured, turning to rummage through his clothes.

"I am not wearing your clothes," Wufei ground out.

"Oh stop it, you're going and you're going to look good going. Look, take this as an opportunity to learn something new about people and society and social interaction," Duo said as he rummaged deeper. Finally he came up with the perfect outfit and thrust it all at Wufei.

"Put all that on while I do my makeup," Duo sat down at his desk and opened up his small bag. Wufei sighed and dropped the pile of black and red clothing on his bed then started to change.

"Wonderful!" Duo exclaimed as he turned around, his eyes fully lined in black and red streaks in his bangs. He had also braided his hair with black and red strips of cloth. Wufei felt uncomfortable and he thought he looked worse. Duo was grinning and couldn't help himself. He had given Wufei his black t-shirt with black and red straps wrapped around the torso and ran down the sleeves with numerous silver buckles. Then baggy black jean shorts with the same red and black straps hanging off them with a wide dark red studded belt around the waist. Duo then pulled out a brush, letting Wufei's silk black hair hang loose to soften up his harsh features. He then picked up his black eyeliner.

"No, I'm not going that far," Wufei growled dangerously, Duo shrugged, knowing he was already pushing his luck.

"Come on, we have five minutes to meet them at their car," Duo said, jumping up and bounding out of the door with Wufei trailing behind, an uncertain look in his eye. He was mentally wondering if he had suddenly gone insane with letting Duo talk him into all of this. At least the boots were tough looking, he mused, they had small spikes running down the sides and were black with black laces, steel toe and heavy black soles. Duo's shoes were simple black high top tennis shoes with little white skull and cross bones on them.

Soon they were walking up to the club. Wufei was a little less self conscious once he saw that the rest were dressed similarly. There were three males and two females. Jordan and Sam were brothers while Jenna was their cousin. Mason and Lorie were together but weren't related to the others.

"So how come it takes so long for the school pass to go through?" Wufei finally asked, turning to Jenna who was really short with dyed short black hair.

"You didn't tip them. Money talks in this school, if you give a little extra, they give you what you want, no questions asked. Lady Corrina would rather not have the pass at all but she's got to have it to keep up appearances. It's surprising how much control she actually does have over the students. Most Principals of rich schools only appear to have control," Jenna explained, Wufei nodded. He looked up at the sign above the simple black double doors. Saint was all that was there spelled out in metal. She then gestured for him to enter, the others had already disappeared inside.

TBC

Sorry about the cliffie…but this is coming out pretty fast so don't worry, I'll update soon!


End file.
